


Intimacy in Shadows

by AugustaAugustus18



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Intimacy, M/M, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustaAugustus18/pseuds/AugustaAugustus18





	Intimacy in Shadows

There was a note slipped under my bedroom door. I woke up. I thought I heard something. Decided to go relieve myself. There it was. Shining white in the stairway light. 

“’Tis 12:21, that palindromic time in the early morn when one moves around restlessly and longs for company. Your window of opportunity will extend for the next 10 minutes or so – as long as there is a light under my door. Trust you are slumbering with a smile on your face in some part of the house.”

I examined his script. It was formal but legible. The paper was heavy, folded in half and no doubt expensive. His initial “H” on the cover. I held it awhile and considered all its meanings. I continued to the bathroom. I washed up carefully. Caught myself with a smile. Once I left the bathroom, I walked quietly down the stairs. His light was still on. I turned it off. 

Beautiful conversation we had once. We talked and talked. Intimacy – we’ve become used to intimacy and want that. Eyes meeting.

Feminine attraction. Yet all masculine too. Cheeks. Sometimes he reminds me of my first girlfriend. Formal, dark, slender. 

Why the drugs. I think he wants an inner life like smooth marble. He looks like marble sometimes when the room is dark but the street light illuminates him. 

He likes the drugs because it helps him to engage with his mind. “Engagement” -- one can say in the French manner. “Engagement” I say to myself again in his posh speaking manner. 

We’re different heights, so I can sleep across him and fit under his chin, which he digs into my scalp. Touching each part of our bodies together. I hold him down and he likes that. 

The dark lashes cover the celedon eyes. There are two lengths of lashes that come down. Where they are together is thick and veiling. They cast a shadow. Where they are thin, they are longer, brushing the cheek. 

But the lashes can’t reach the cheek because the face is long and smooth. All angles and no puffiness (such as mine). A blue and gray covering, the 5 o’clock shadow, covers most of the face. The eyelashes really don’t touch at any point except through the shadows.


End file.
